english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Venture Bros. (2004)
The Venture Bros. is an American adult animated television series that was created by Christopher McCulloch and Doc Hammer. It began airing on Adult Swim on August 7, 2004. Cast 'Main Cast' *Chris McCulloch - Hank Venture *James Urbaniak - Dr. Venture/Rusty Venture *Michael Sinterniklaas - Dean Venture *Patrick Warburton - Brock Samson 'Secondary Cast' *Chris McCulloch - Sgt. Hatred, The Monarch *Doc Hammer - Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Henchman 21, Master Billy "Eros" Quizboy 'Minor Cast' *Annie Savage - Dot Com (ep78), Receptionist (ep78) *Barbara Rosenblat - Battleaxe (ep66) *Bill Hader - Alien Villain (ep52), Flying Squid, Headshot, Phineas Phage (eps49-60), Professor Impossible (eps49-52) *Brendon Small - Action Johnny, Agent Hauser (ep22), Blind Rage (ep79), Crime-o-dile Henchman (ep14), Dr. Volcano (ep58), Hector, Jonny Quest (ep18), Master Yourname (ep58), OSI Scientist (ep40), Plastic Surgeon (ep16), Resistance 1 (ep20), SPHINX Agent 1 (ep40), Surgeon (ep40), Swifty, Whale Lice Henchman 1 (ep72), White Noise (ep14) *Charles Parnell - Jefferson Twilight, Mandalay (ep4), Mister 1 (ep10) *Chris McCulloch - Additional Pirates (ep35), Announcer (ep65), Augustus St. Cloud, Bailiff (ep12), Barnacle Badhul, Blackout 1 (ep81), Boar-Man (ep55), Brainulo, Brick Frog (ep73), Cheetah-Man (ep55), Children (ep7), Clone Slug Hank (ep14), Cody, Colonel Gentleman, Commander (ep56), Cop 1 (ep59), Copter 5 Guy (ep41), Councilman 2 (ep27), Councilman 8 (ep27), Councilman 9, Cuckoo Clocker (ep59), Det. Heat (ep39), Diner Hick 1 (ep13), Don Hell (ep60), Dr. Dugong, Dr. Guevara (ep1), Dr. Henry Killinger, Dr. Odinson (ep54), Dr. Schumpmaker (ep47), Dr. Z, Dragoon, Edgar Allan Poe (ep17), Eunuch 1 (ep20), Fantomas (ep37), Fat Chance (ep52), Filmstrip Narrator (ep2), General Hunter Gathers, General Manhowers, Ghost Robot, Groovy (ep24), Guild Commando (ep19), Henchman 1 (ep36), Henchman 2 (ep9), Henchman 5 (ep9), Henchman 6 (ep9), Henchman 7 (ep9), Henchman 24, Henchman 86, Henchman 87 (ep43), Herr Trigger (ep38), Humongoloid (ep61), Ibis Priest (ep17), Iggy (ep26), Industrial Film Narrator (ep7), Kano, Kiki (ep61), King Gorilla, Klaus (ep26), Le Tueur (ep38), Lincoln's Ghost (ep22), Lloyd Venture, Lyndon Bee (ep52), Major Tom's Ghost (ep6), Manservant, Mexican Wrestler (ep1), Mile High/Sky Pilot, Misc. OSI Soldiers (ep58), Misc. Monarch Henchmen (ep3), Mister 7 (ep10), Mister Doe, Mister Frost (ep58), Mister Monday (ep14), Monarch Henchman (ep8), Monarch Henchman 1 (ep1), Monarch Henchman 2, Monstroso, Mr. Polygamy (ep52), Mr. White, Narrator (ep67), Ned, OCLF Footsoldier 1 (ep4), OCLF Sentry 2 (ep4), Orderly (ep13), OSI Agent (ep16), OSI Sniper (ep69), Pete "Thanatos" White, Pirate 1 (ep6), Pirate 3 (ep6), Pirate Captain, Police Psychiatrist (ep39), Prof. Impossible (ep35), Race Bannon (ep7), Radical 1 (ep59), Radical Left, Ro-Boy (ep45), Roy Brisby, Saleslady (ep15), Sasquatch (ep3), Scorpio, Security Guard 1 (ep12), Security Guard 2 (ep12), Sgt. Collar (ep39), Sgt. Haine (ep29), Shame Face (ep13), Sheriff (ep42), Sovereign Head, Steppenwolf (ep60), Steve Summers, Storm Front, Ted (ep24), Teddy (ep59), The Action Man, The Egoist (ep77), The Grand Inquisitor (ep18), The Intangible Fancy, The Nerve (ep60), The Sovereign (ep27), The White Oracle (ep26), Thug (ep61), Thug Henchmen (ep15), Tiger Shark (ep50), Tim-Tom Moppet, Tiny Attorney (ep12), Torrid, Valet (ep78), Venturestein (ep55), Watch, Wes Warhammer, Zero (ep50), Additional Voices *Clancy Brown - Red Death *Cristin Milioti - Kate (ep69), Madison (ep80), Milinery Ghosts (ep72), Mrs. Fitzcarraldo (ep74), Mrs. Wandering Spider (ep73), Night Nurse Cindy Marie Abrams (ep81), Novia (ep79), Nurse (ep75), Receptionist (ep79), Sirena Ong, Stab Girl (ep74) *Dana Snyder - Bonibozo Tribesmen (ep72), Dog-Man (ep55), Mister Sample (ep58), Parade Announcer 2 (ep74), President Breyer (ep22), The Alchemist *Doc Hammer - Afterburner (ep58), Believer (ep17), Brisby Drone (ep4), Cardholder, Councilman 1, Councilman 3 (ep27), Dermott Fictel, Desmond, Executioner (ep17), Extra Pirates (ep35), Frozen Head in Hell (ep14), Giant Boy Detective (ep26), Go-Fish (ep38), Henchman 1 (ep9), Impossible Security Guard (ep18), Kevin Moppet, Lady Au Pare (ep21), Mass. Pirate, Monarch Henchman 1, Mr. Carholder, OCLF Footsoldier 2 (ep4), OCLF Sentry 1 (ep4), Prison Guard 3 (ep14), Red Mantle, Rose, Sheila (ep29), Shore Leave/Holy Diver, Snake Agent (ep7), Speedy, Stranger (ep12), Stripper (ep8), Sunsational (ep60), The Outrider (ep46), Tiny Joseph (ep14), Tommy (ep5), Underground Quizboy 1 (ep29), U.S. Steel (ep41), Vendata, Wailing Thugs (ep15), Ward, Additional Voices *Gary Cole - Professor Von Helping (ep75) *Gillian Jacobs - Marsha Backwood (ep55) *H. Jon Benjamin - The Master *Hal Lublin - Bartender (ep78), Boy (ep72), Jägermeister (ep66), Janitor (ep66), Manolo, Security Guard 1 (ep65), The Wandering Spider, Tiny Eagle (ep78), Tunnel Vision, Whale Lice Henchman 2 (ep72), Wide Wale, Z Henchman (ep79) *James Adomian - Blackout 2 (ep81), Dr. Phineas Phage (eps62-81), Guild Sniper (ep69), Lawyer (ep62), Mission Creep (ep80), Night Dick, Prisoner 1/The Termite (ep69), S-464, Sensei Finkelstein (ep80) *James Urbaniak - Bartender (ep8), Catclops, Councilman 7 (ep27), David Bowie (ep26), Dr. Jonas Venture Jr., Eunuch 2 (ep20), Flying Squid (ep73), Girly Mag Scientist (ep10), Green Goo Scientist (ep10), G.U.A.R.D.O. (ep3), Henchman 3 (ep9), Henchman 4 (ep9), Judge (ep12), Mafioso Art Enthusiast (ep19), Major Tom (ep6), Misc. Ünderbheit Henchmen (ep3), Mister 12 (ep10), Oscar Wilde (ep37), Prof. Fantomas (ep29), Rusty's Women (ep53), Serpentine (ep67), Soldier 2 (ep3), Sovereign (ep44), The Lab Rat (ep26), The Phantom Limb, The Rusties (ep53), Ünderbheit Henchman 1 (ep20) *Jarboe - Maid (ep22) *Jeffrey Wright - Think Tank/Dr. Nidaba (ep66) *Joanna P. Adler - Drew Quymn (ep32), Greek Lady 1 (ep57), Greek Lady 2 (ep57), Greek Widows (ep57), Jackie (ep57), Mrs. Manstrong (ep22), Myra Brandish, Val (ep24), Virginia "Ginnie" Dunne (ep32) *John K. Hodgman - Cop 2 (ep59), Corporal Snoopy, Dale Hale (ep45), Guard (ep59), Maybe Man (ep59) *Kate McKinnon - Dot Comm (ep62), Eenie-Meanie (ep67), Mrs. Fictel (ep51), Nikki Fictel (ep51), Redusa, Warriana/Alexis Warrington *Katie Flahive - Agent Kimberly McManus, Dominique (ep76), German Woman (ep75) *Kevin Conroy - Captain Sunshine *Larry Murphy - Bouncer (ep60), Diamond Backdraft (ep56), Fallen Archer, Giorgos (ep57), L. Ron (ep57), Man in Robe (ep56), Monseñor (ep60), Wonderboy 5 (ep60), Zoo Worker (ep63) *Lisa Hammer - Jeanie (Mrs. Tom), Leslie Cohen (ep11), Lesliebots (ep11), Princess Tinglepants (ep26), Triana Orpheus, Waitress 1 (ep13), Waitress 2 (ep13) *M.U.T.H.E.R. - Herself (ep33) *Mark Gagliardi - Black Maria (ep67), Cop (ep74), Enzo, Hogfish (ep73), Illuminati 2 (ep78), Illuminati 3 (ep78), Loan Officer (ep75), Monarch Henchman (ep68), Ninja Waiter 1 (ep67), Ramburglar (ep78), Rocco, Stars & Garters/Tosh Tompkins (ep62), The Splotch (ep77), Young Buddy Manstrong (ep74) *Mark Hamill - Illuminati 1 (ep78), Presto Change-0 (ep78) *Mia Barron - Debbie (ep4), Girl Hitler, Island Girl (ep16), Jonas Jr.'s Ibezan Houseguest (ep18), Ladyhawk Johnson (ep52), Molotov Cocktease, Sally Impossible *Michael Sinterniklaas - Army Guy (ep20), Clone Slug Dean (ep14), D-19 (ep42), Dermott's Mom (ep42), ER Doctor (ep13), Half-Jackel (ep37), Mister 16 (ep10), Monarch Henchman 3 (ep1), Ninja Waiter 2 (ep67), Additional Voices *Miguel Martinez-Joffre - Mexican Gangster (ep1), Mexican Student (ep1) *Misha Collins - Prisoner 2/Maestro Wave (ep69) *Nathan Fillion - Brown Widow *Nina Hellman - Cassie (ep22), Dr. Tara Quymn (ep32), J.J.'s Ride to the Marina (ep14), Jollyrancher82 (ep19), Kim, Lt. Anna Baldavitch, Mz. Quymn (ep32), Nancy Quymn (ep32), Prostitute (ep21), Tijuana Prostitute (ep1), Woman in Court (ep12), Woman on Cell Phone (ep2), Additional Voices *Paget Brewster - Amber Gold, Councilman 11 (ep60), Vespertina (ep60), Waitress (ep60) *Patrick Warburton - Brock Samson No. 2 (ep17) *Patton Oswalt - Wonderboy (ep45) *Paul Boocock - Dr. Jonas Venture Sr., Fighter Pilot (ep8), Gill-Man (ep55), Highway Cop (ep13), Homeless Vet (ep49), Impossible Computer (ep18), Interpreter (ep24), Laugh Riot (ep74), Little Jorgé (ep24), More Pirates (ep35), OCLF Leader (ep4), O.S.I. Instructor (ep8), Priest 1 (ep11), Prison Guard 2 (ep14), Psychiatrist (ep45), Samuel Clemens (ep37), Sandow, Scared Straight Kid 1 (ep13), Security Guard 2 (ep65), Sonny (ep24), Sonnystein (ep55), Subway Bum (ep18), Taxi Driver (ep18), Therapist (ep14), Tigerrific (ep14), University President (ep49), Additional Voices *Paul F. Tompkins - Blue Morpho, Dr. Heinie (ep68), Parade Announcer 1 (ep74) *Rachel Feinstein - Barbie-Q/Barbara Qantas (ep41), Woman on Street (ep41) *Rachel Simon - Fantasy Mom (ep5) *Reggie Watts - Delivery Guy (ep42) *Richard Liebman-Smith - Mexican University Administrator (ep1), Priest 2 (ep11) *Rhys Darby - H.E.L.P.eR. MOD-2 (ep76) *Seth Green - Lance Hale (ep45), Mrs. Z (ep45) *Soul-Bot - H.E.L.P.eR. *Steffen Vala - College Student (ep11) *Stephen Colbert - Professor Impossible (eps7, 18) *Stephen DeStefano - Dr. Paul Entmann *Steve Park - Mike Sorayama (ep11) *Steven Rattazzi - Aleister Crowley (ep37), Diner Hick 2 (ep13), Dr. Byron Orpheus, Fritz (ep40), Haranguetan (ep65), Scared Straight Kid 2 (ep13), Some Dolphin (ep24), Vincenzo *Sue Gilad - Patty (ep24) *T. Ryder Smith - Baron Ünderbheit, Dean Harris (ep49), Otto Aquarius, Soldier 1 (ep3) *Terrence Fleming - Col. Bud Manstrong *Tim Meadows - Wind Song (ep56) *Toby Huss - Copy-Cat, General Treister, Scaramantula *Tom Vollette - Signer (ep5) Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons